I need a doctor chapter 7
by Drama and Insanity
Summary: All about freindshipp and family


Hey guys so I've just joined this and if you don't understand this its cause you won't I'm joining from my youtube account and I won't upload all the things I've already posted on there so you want to read this story go and find it on youtube at Jileyloveustories101 and to all my youtuber's well the stuffs in the video :D love ya plzz comment either on here or my youtube account thanks.

Selena: Me and Cody kissed! *Squeals*

Demi: Oh stop blabbing on about it. Seriously Miley don't encourage her, you should hear her at school. 'Oh look at him running' 'Oh look at his abs' 'Oh his lips are so soft' blah blah blah. I feel like vomiting.

Selena: Oh just cause you have no life.

Miley: Guys can you stop and give me a hug?

Demi: *Sighs*

Selena: *Sighs*

Miley: *hugs them both*

Liam: Mi Mi how are you?

Miley: I'm brilliant *Hugs him*

Mitchel: Smiles can you come give me a hug?

Miley: Sure Mitch *Hugs him really tight*

Emily: *Next to Mitch* *Fake coughs*

Mitchel: Don't Worry babe there's plenty for you to *Puts his arm around her*

Emily: Not you ding bat *shoves his arm off and hugs Miley*

Miley: *Laughs and hugs her back*

Kevin: Hey Miley I know you don't trust us yet, but can me and Ash have a hug? We've missed you.

Miley: Ummmmmm *Looks back at Zac who nods at her wanting her to accept his friends really badly. Hugs them both*

Zac: *Does thumbs up to Kevin and Ash as Miley moves onto Joe he goes to talk to them*

Joe: Hey Lee

Miley: *Sighs* My Joey *Hugs him the tightest (other than Zac and Nick)*

Joe: Lee I know we haven't known each other long but will you go out with me?

Miley: It would be my pleasure *Smiles and hugs him again*

Joe: *Sighs in relieve and kisses the top of her head*

Nick + Zac: Do we need to have the brother talk?

Miley: Sorry to leave you in their clutches but it's their ritual otherwise you don't date me *gives an apologetic smile and runs to everyone who are all laughing at Joes face*

Nick: Listen bud these are the rules!

Zac: *Steps closer* Rule 1: Home by 11pm at the latest!

Joe: How will you-

Zac: I'll find out, don't you worry

Nick: *Steps level with his brother* Rule 2: Tell us where you're going in case of an emergency!

Zac: *Steps forward* Rule 3: You break her heart or hurt her in any way we will hunt you down…

Nick: *Steps ahead of his brother* Make you apologize….

Zac: *Steps level with Nick* and finally make you pay!

Nick: The last thing is… *Both brothers step right up in his face and the lean into him* Have fun

Zac + Nick: *Laugh at Joe*

Miley: *Comes up behind them and whack their heads* That's for scaring my boyfriend. *Hugs Joe round his waist and sticks her tongue out at her brothers*

Joe: *Smirking*

Zac: Wipe that smirk from your face Joe

Joe: Sorry Mr Cyrus.

Joe + Nick + Zac + Miley: *Laugh*

Demi: *Walks over* Can we please go for ice cream now?

Miley: Sure *Grabs Demi and Nicks hands and walks off*

Zac + Joe: HEY WHAT ABOUT US!

Miley: *Yells over her shoulder* CATCH UP

Joe: *Sighs and runs to catch them up with Zac*

Demi: OMG you should see her hair

Selena: It's changed completely

Emily: And I swear shes had a nose job over the last two weeks

Miley: Seriously! I doubt its an improvement though. Have her spots gone yet?

Demi: No she's still got acney all over her cheeks

Selena: And yesterday she came in with like a volcanoe on her nose

Miley: NO WAY! I couldn't walk around with a spot on my nose

Nick: *Puts his head between them* Yeah cause yours is a HONKER

Miley: *Starts to chase him round the ice cream shop*

Nick: You can't catch me *Laughs*

Miley: Wanna bet *Still chasing him*

Nick: *Taunts her* Run run as fast as you can, you cant catch me, I'm the ginger bread man

Miley: If you are im gunna eat you up when I do!

Zac: GUYS! *Nick and Miley freeze* Start acting your age not your shoe size and come over here and stand still.

Nick + Miley: *Start poking their tongues out at each other.

Zac: Guys please stop so we don't get kicked out.

Nick + Miley: *Sigh* Fine

Miley: *Walks back over to the girls*

Nick: *Walks back over to the guys*


End file.
